A Spyro Christmas
by Cornys
Summary: Spyro and Cynder get closer together over the holiday and finally show their emotions. One shot. R&R. Enjoy!


_**A Spyro Christmas**_

_By: Cornys  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maybe it was something in the air, maybe it was the way everybody acted this time of year that made it so great, or maybe it was something else. With it being Spyro's first Christmas he didn't fully understand what it was about, what it meant, what it was, but Cynder reassured him that it was the greatest time of the year.

She had been talking about this gift exchange thing for ages and it wouldn't be long until its time came.

Spyro knew that there was something special about Cynder. She looked amazing and they got along with one another well. The desire for something more was omnipresent, but for now they were only friends. Spyro didn't know what to say that could turn all of this around so for now it seemed as though nothing would change, not this night at least.

A knock came upon the door and he rushed over to the door and opened it. "Hey, Cynder" he said finding his eyes locked with her's momentarily before he moved away from the doorway.

He noticed that she held a gift in hand as she walked into the room and took in the scene. "Oh, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed inching her way towards the Christmas tree that Spyro had decorated and placed her gift beneath it. She then proceeded to back away without taking her eyes from it.

"You want me to put mine beneath the tree too?" He asked her breaking her daze.

"Yeah" she said shaking her head.

Spyro walked over to his bed, grabbed a wrapped gift box, and put it under the tree. Spyro motioned Cynder to sit down and the two sat down beside one another in the center of the couch. "You know, I guess I was expecting something different from you," Cynder said taking another glance around the room. "but you really surprised me."

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked not understanding.

"Oh, I don't know," she said you could almost see her thinking of the right words to say, "I guess I didn't expect this place to look this nice."

"Oh," Spyro said realizing the compliment. Being from Cynder it was a very valuable to him "Thank you"

She nodded in reply and silence crept over the scene. Spyro looked out of the window where a rare snow fell. At the opposite side of the room, the fireplace glowed brightly with the logs energy.

"You want to open your gift Cynder?" Spyro asked her finally if nothing more than to break the silence.

"Yeah, sure, as long as you promise me that you'll wait to open yours though." She offered.

Spyro accepted the terms.

Cynder got up and retrieved their gifts. She placed Spyro's gift in his lap. Her hand so close to his body stimulated the feelings even more, but he kept himself in check.

She strategically ripped the paper in two places and the paper fell away from the box. She looked it over questioningly. "A box?" she asked mockingly.

"Yeah, I knew you've been wanting one" Spyro laughed.

"Yep, thank you" She said acting as though he was going to place it on the floor only to bring it back up to the couch. "Well, I guess that I should probably see what in it I guess" she replied seeing the half failure of her own joke.

She opened the box and took out its content: A chest plate.

"Wow" she said as she placed it upon her chest to see how it would fit. "I've wanted one like this for a while now and I just never went out and got it"

"I saw you looking at it there the other day when we were headed to our training together. I figured that you'd like it." He smiled at this triumph.

Cynder handed his gift over to him. It was irregular in shape and not very big. Spyro tried to determine what was inside, but he eventually gave-up.

"Go on and open it" Cynder said with a large mischievous smile.

Spyro ripped the paper across the side and a small tree branch fell onto his lap. He stared at it questioningly "What is that?" he asked plainly.

"It is a mistletoe branch," She said still beaming in excitement.

"Ok…" Spyro replied drawing away from her a bit with his upper body. "What does it do?"

"It is a decoration." She replied. "You put it on your ceiling. Here," Spyro handed the branch over to her and she took flight towards the ceiling. She then gently wedged it though a crack in the stone and returned to Spyro's side.

Spyro held his gaze at it above his head before he realized the small piece of paper that had fallen in his lap.

He read what the paper had to say about the history of this piece and its customs. Then he realized the message that she was trying to convey.

He looked up from the paper and found a huge smile going across Cynder's face. She began to lean-in-towards Spyro. Spyro felt complied to do the same and soon the two found themselves locked together.

Maybe it was something about the way her face looked as she enjoyed the sensation, maybe it was the way her tongue felt inside of his mouth that made it so great, or maybe it was something else. With it being Spyro's first kiss he didn't fully understand what it was about, what it meant, what it was supposed to feel like. Cynder reassured him though that it was the greatest sensation that could ever be.

Slowly ancient memories returned to each mind.

_"I love you"_

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry if this feels a little rushed, but I hope that you all have enjoyed nonetheless. This is a little out of my writing style as I'm better at describing more action packed stories. However I think this one has turned out all right. Reviews regardless of their content (other than spam) are much appreciated_

_And as always, Thanks for reading_

_~Cornys_


End file.
